Destiny Pretty Cure
Destiny Pretty Cure is another fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is light, darkness, and friendship. Story 14 year old Kumiko Honda was a normal girl with three friends, Haruko, Jiro and Hiroki but when darkness took over her word swallowing up her world as she was about to be taken over by darkness when a light appeared becoming a heart shaped key chain as she grabbed it and it turned silver heart with a gold dragon on it turning her into Cure Kismet and takes down her first Heartless and is dropped into Destiny Town where she is informed that she apart of a team of cures who uses the power of light to save worlds from Hiarchy and her army of humanoid heartless from opening the gates of darkness with the help of Pure heart Crystals. Pretty Cures and Mascots Kumiko Honda/Cure Kismet * Voiced by: Rie Murakawa (Japanese) Elle Fanning (English) Kumiko is a kind and sweet girl with a love of cooking and teaching people new things since her mother was a teacher. She has no actual talent towards her cure powers unlike the others. In civilian form, she has short sapphire blue hair and brown eyes. As Cure Kismet, her hair becomes almost shoulder length turning a bit lighter and her eyes turn bright blue. Isabelle Martinez/Cure Snowflake * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Alyson Stoner (English) Isabelle is a hyper active, out going and always ready to help she helps train Kumiko since she was raised around magic and tends to help her ignore Rosa. In civilian form, she has short black hair did in a small braid and dark blue eyes. As Cure Snowflake, her hair grows to waist length turning white tied in a ponytail with a blue band and her eyes turn pale blue. Fortuna Cuore/Cure Luck Voiced by: ??? Fortuna is the youngest of the group at age 12 who was also the first to loose her world. She has a knack for for telling the future. In civilian form, she has Black hair and amber brown eyes. As Cure Luck, her hair becomes slightly longer tying in a bun with a four of hearts card in her bun and a hair clip of a heart with a gold crown on top of it and her eyes turn Lilac. Rosa Giardino/Cure Rose Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Kara Eberle (English) Rosa is one of the oldest and most well trained of the group and thinks she can basically should be the leader over Kumiko and tends to undermined her but after a good slap from Kumiko in episode 10 she starts listening. In civilian form, she has shoulder length red hair tied half up with a red hair clip and dark blue eyes. As Cure Rose, her hair becomes long and wavy turning dark purple with a long wavy strand always over her shoulder with a real rose clipped to her head with a long green vine like ribbon hanging down from it and her eyes turn dark red. Samantha 'Sam' Reese/Cure Binary Voiced by: ??? A computer wiz that also was from earth but from a different country and talks with an accent but Kumiko can't figure out from where. She is also the mechanic of Destiny Town from Aerobikes to Hovercars. In civilian form, she has short midnight blue hair and violet eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Binary, her hair turns icy blue all under a tron like helmet and her eyes turn silver, and her glasses turn into the visor. Ultimia She's Kumiko's fairy mascot who comes to her in her time of need to save her from the darkness who gave her the power of Kismet to transform, She is a key shaped like fairy that's light blue and gold with a blue jeweled bow around the middle. Snowy She's Isabelle's mascot. She is a white and blue key shaped fairy with a dark blue jeweled bow. Hearty She's Fortuna's fairy and she is a black and red key shaped fairy with a heart shaped head and red jeweled bow. Bara She's Rosa's fairy who is a purple, green and red key shaped fairy with a purple and green jeweled bow. Tron He's Sam's fairy who is a silver and icy blue key with a dark grey jeweled bow. Villains The Dark Hearts Yami He's the leader of the dark hearts who are after the pure heart crystals to open the gates of Darkness. He is cold, cunning, manipulative, and heartless. Dragina She's the first to attack who also brought Haruko and Hiroki to The Dark Hearts. She is just as cold and manipulative as Yami easily turning the twins to her side. Hansamu He's the second to attack who is full of himself and thinks every girl is into him. Hookrin He's the third to attack who is dressed like a pirate who also talks like one too. Bagu no baggu He's the fourth to attack. MarBruja She's the fifth to attack. Haruka Abe/Cure Soul Eater She was one of Kumiko's friends until their world was destroyed and she excepted the darkness into her heart along with her twin brother Hiroki. She has a crush on Jiro and was the reason she joined the Dark Hearts to find him. In civilian form, she has mid back length black hair and grey eyes. As Cure Soul Eater, her hair becomes pure silver cuting short and spiked and her eyes turned red. Hiroki Abe/Cure Darkness He's Haruka's twin brother who much like her choose darkness but isn't fully in control of it as much as Haruka. Other than turning into a cure he can also turn into a dark heart and able to fight the cures face to face easily. Dark Hearts They are the monsters of the day. Items Light Compacts and Keys They are the henshin devices of the series. They are heart shaped compacts that have the ensignia's of the cures on the front with a keyhole on top where the fairies go into as they turn them the cures shouted "Light up my heart!" Dark Compacts and Soul Keys They are what Haruko and Hiroki use to transform they are similar to the Light Compacts but completely powered by darkness. Locations Destiny City: It's where the girls now live. In it are: * Light Academy: It's a school training the next light cures to protect the worlds and some end up becoming more allies and knights to protect the city. It also has a boarding house considering the students are homeless. * Aero Garage: It's a garage owned by Maxwell where Sam works at. * Starlight Station: It's a large train station that travel around the city with five purple trains with gold stars decorating the sides and top. * Moonlight Terrace: It's at the outer part of town where other citizens live. it has many mysteries surrounding it. It has a few parks with waterfall like fountains and such. Citizens of Destiny City Maxwell James He's a tough no take nonsense machanic who took in Sam when finding her doing his job for the younger kids around town for free and hires her. Hilary, Diana and Lana Fountaine They are the item shop owners Students and Staff of Light Kingdom Leona Wilde A tough, calm cool and collected girl who is in training to be a knight is the senior of the cures. She acts like an older sister of Kumiko and is her room mate. She has shoulder length caramel colored hair and sky blue eyes. Yusei He is one of Leona's few friends who wants to be a ninja master calling himself the the great ninja warrior. Ally Relay She is the nurse and also the healing arts teacher of the school. Episodes # Let me light the way! Cure Ultimia is born! # What do you mean you don't want me on your team! # Tests, Tests and even more Tests! Spin Offs * Earth, Sea, and Wind Pretty Cure-A Prequel to this series. * Light of the Heart Pretty Cure-A sequel/second season Gallery Category:Fan Series